Truth or Dareish lol
by SoftDani
Summary: Just lemon is all you need to know


The blonde had not been fond of the idea. Everyone had encouraged her to do it and she finally agreed, brushing past the fact that she was uncomfortable with this. She gave Natsu a lap dance, and boy was it embarrassing. Gray dared her to do that one, it was time for her turn,

"Truth or dare Gray!"

"Fucking dare I ain't no pussy!" yelled Gray pointing to Natsu when he said pussy.

"I dare you to freeze Erza…" Lucy replied, getting a bit nervous…

Grays only thought was 'Fucking hell why does it have to be her'.

"If you freeze me I am going to haunt you for the rest of your days," Erza replies casually.

Gray didn't hear her as she froze the redhead. Jellal got up and charged towards Erza and broke her out with whatever his magic was, then shot Gray a death glare. Erza walked over to Gray and said . . .

"Truth or Dare,"

That was not the reaction he was expecting, all the while Natsu and Lucy were laughing their asses off.

"D-dare…?"

Erza's voice was nothing short of scary as she said " I dare you to confess to the one who your heart desires at night...and don't think about stalling Ice Princess"

Gray sighs and goes up to Juvia and kisses her, then pulls away looks at herself and says, "Did that satisfy you, Angst Queen?"

"Yes very much" replied the Angst Queen.

"Good. Natsu, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Natsu said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Gray goes over to Natsu and whispers into his ear, "I Dare you to fuck Lucy~" He backs away and goes back to his spot, waiting for his response.

"Fine," he says as he picks up his girlfriend bridal style.

"Natsu! What did he tell you to do?!" screamed Lucy.

"You'll see~" Natsu whispered seductively.

"Oh noooo…," Lucy whined.

~Time skip to Lucy's apartment~

Natsu throws Lucy onto the bed and pins her down, "how about we have some 'fun' tonight my love~?" he whispers seductively in her ear. All Lucy could do was whimper in excitement.

"Excited I see~?" He cooed. Lucy whimper again, and Natsu ground his hips into her covered core. Lucy moans softly at the new feeling and blushes a deep red that envelopes her face.

"N-Natsu more" she moans huskily in his ear. Natsu chuckles darkly, letting his hidden side take over as he reaches for Lucy's boobs. Lucy stops him and takes off her shirt. Natsu stares for a while and drools subconsciously, staring at her big boobs. He slowly slips her bra off and leans down, and licks her right breast earning a gasp from the blonde below him.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy squeals, feeling this new sensation.

Natsu decided to take it to a new level, by slipping off her skirt and undergarments. After Natsu did this, Lucy took off his top article of clothing and began to take off his lower section of clothing. His erection finally being freed, Lucy had to resist the temptation to lick it from the base to the tip. Natsu pushes her head down onto his erection, forcing her to deepthroat him. She moaned at the possessiveness of the dragonslayer and started to bob her head occasionally swirling her tongue in the most sensitive spots.

"Ngh...L-Lucy…" Natsu groaned. Lucy hummed and Natsu pushed her off and lay her on the bed lowering his head to her core. Natsu licked her core, earning a semi-loud moan from the celestial wizard in front of him.

She was moaning incoherent sentences such as " Harder . . . oh fuck . . . Yesss Natsu!"

Natsu thrust his tongue inside of her, swirling it around in her core. Her climax was nearing until he stopped, and put his dick in front of her dripping core.

"Beg for it Lucy~" he cooed into her ear.

"Natsu please . . . oh, fuck jeez just fuck me already" pleaded the stellar mage. Natsu rammed into Lucy, making her shout in pleasure. He started slow just to tease her, but he couldn't take it his dragon instincts and traits were taking over. Natsu thrust into Lucy at a fast pace, earning loud moans and short breaths out mixed with small gasps. He turned her around with her ass in the air as he plunged deeper into her at a un-human pace. Her moans were becoming screams as she orgasmed for the first time that night. Natsu wasn't done yet though. He was just getting started as flames licked his skin. Lucy was already immune to this, for she was his mate.

"Your so oh fuck naughty aren't you . . . I'll have to Jesus fuck . . . fuck you h-harder won't I?" he groaned into her ear. Her response was scream and moans to not stop. He fucked her and she hit her climax so many times she was spent by the time he orgasmed.

"Jeez, you're so fucking . . . fuckable" Natsu whispered to the blonde beside him. Lucy broke into giggle but stopped and started coughing. Natsu sensed her heartbeat speed up. She laughed happily.

"That was great Natsu," Lucy said grinning. I leaned down and kissed her.

Meanwhile, the guild was in confusion over what just happened. That is all except for Gray who knew exactly what happened. Oh, boy Natsu was in for the teasing tomorrow.

 **A/N This was a lemon by me and my friend we were switching sentences each time but I did the ending cuz she said she was done so I finished it lol**


End file.
